


Heimat

by Recchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: ― a place you can call home; includes a sense of belongingness , acceptance, safety, and connection.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiyaDe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaDe/gifts).



> Saya tahu saya belum lanjutin kadan tapi udah lanjut buat ini www maafkan saya :") DAAANNN fic ini khusus untuk Mi-chan❤❤ terinsipirasi dari salah satu postingan fb dia www. Jangan bosen buat ngepost akakise ya 

Seminggu lalu, seharusnya Kise Ryouta berubah nama menjadi Kasamatsu Ryouta. Seharusnya minggu lalu tepat jam delapan pagi, Ryouta akan memakai tuxedo putih dan Yukio akan menunggunya di altar bersama dengan Pendeta.

Seminggu lalu, seharusnya Ryouta saling bertukar cincin dengan Yukio dan menyambut para tamu undangan seraya bergandengan tangan.

Seminggu lalu, seharusnya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi. Kanagawa seharusnya tidak hujan lebat malam itu, tidak disaat mereka sedang pergi ke bukit untuk melihat bintang. Tidak seharusnya mobil mereka terbalik karena menabrak mobil lain.

Tidak seharusnya Yukio meninggal karena menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi tubuh Ryouta. Mereka seharusnya menikah dan kemudian pindah ke Tokyo.

Tidak seharusnya Ryouta masih hidup sedangkan Yukio terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu. Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.

Mereka seharusnya berakhir bahagia.

* * *

✥

* * *

"Ryou- _chan_ , makan dulu, ya?" Kasamatsu Akari, Ibunda Yukio menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur yang _seharusnya_ menjadi makan siang Ryouta. "Kau belum makan sejak kemarin."

" _Kaa_ ―Akari- _san_ , aku sedang tidak lapar. Maaf," Ryouta tersenyum simpul, dirinya sedikit pusing melihat Akari; mungkin disebabkan karena sebelah matanya yang terbebat oleh perban, atau mungkin karena perangai Akari yang menyerupai Yukio?

"Satu sendok saja, ya?" Ryouta menggeleng, Akari menghela nafas. "Ryou- _chan_... Kau sudah menjadi bagian keluarga kami, dan apa yang terjadi pada Yukio bukanlah salahmu.  _Tou-san_ , Arashi, serta Hidehiko tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Kami tahu, Yukio akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu aman."

Kata-kata itu seharusnya menenangkan, tapi Ryouta tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang keluar. Dia teringat kepada petir malam itu, dimana dinginnya air hujan dan hangat tubuh Yukio yang perlahan memudar. Dia teringat kala itu dia serasa di awan, badannya terasa ringan dan dia serasa terbang.

Dia teringat kepada sirine yang berdengung di telinga. Dia teringat kepada kata-kata Yukio kala itu.

 _"Ryouta, jangan lupakan―_ _"_

Tubuh Ryouta bergetar hebat, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

_Tidak! Dia tidak mau ingat!_

Bibir bawahnya digigit kencang, membuat semburat darah mulai terlihat. Akari panik.

"Anak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Akari berusaha membuka mulut Ryouta, namun tidak ada guna; pemuda itu tetap bergeming. "DOKTER! SIAPA SAJA! TOLONG!" teriakan Akari menggema, serak dengan nada putus asa.

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, seorang pemuda berambut hijau masuk dengan tergesa; tangannya sudah memegang jarum suntik. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Midorima Shintarou berhasil mendorong tubuh Akari menjauh sebelum menusuk lengan Ryouta dengan jarum.

Perlahan tapi pasti cairan anestesi mulai membuat Ryouta tenang hingga akhirnya pemuda pirang itu kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

✥

* * *

 

Kasamatsu Isshin menatap Dokter berambut hijau di hadapannya dengan pandangan serius, pandangan itu yang menurun pada Yukio.

" _Sensei_ , apa yang harus kami lakukan agar Ryouta berhenti menyalahkan dirinya? Ryouta sudah menjadi bagian keluarga kami, dan ini menyakitkan jika kami harus kehilangan seorang putra lagi." Nada yang terucap oleh pria mau tak mau membuat Shintarou mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kasamatsu- _san_ , perlu Anda ketahui, hal yang menimpa Ryouta bukanlah hanya masalah sebelah matanya yang luka dan menjadikan dirinya buta, namun juga luka hatinya. Dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Yukio, dan itu bukanlah hal yang bisa disembuhkan dengan operasi sekalipun." Shintarou mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, dimana terdapat bingkai foto dimana dia, Ryouta, Yukio, serta kekasihnya, Kazunari befoto bersama saat natal.

Isshin menghela nafas dalam. "Bagi Yukio, Ryouta sudah menjadi dunianya. Dia tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk menyelamatkan Ryouta, dan jika terjadi apapun pada Ryouta, dia pasti tidak bisa bertahan." Namun senyum kecil tersungging. "Mereka berdua sama saja, anak itu.*"

Shintarou memejamkan matanya. "Sebenarnya aku mempunyai kenalan Dokter, namun dia sekarang sedang mengambil cuti. Dia juga seorang psikiater _―_ namun dia lebih memilih menjadi Dokter daripada psikiater, jadi mungkin aku rasa dia bisa membantu Ryouta,  _nanodayo._ "

Raut wajah Isshin menjadi cerah. "Jika kau merekomendasikan dia, aku yakin dia pasti kompeten di bidangnya. Siapakah nama Dokter itu,  _Sensei_?"

"Namanya Akashi Seijuuro, dan aku akan coba menghubunginya siang ini. Kita berharap yang terbaik untuk Ryouta,  _nanodayo_."

* * *

✥

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * kalimat terakhir seharusnya taku, kalo dalam bahasa jepang kira-kira "dasar" tapi saya rubah jadi "anak itu", merujuk pada Ryouta atau Yukio.
> 
> And comment/kudos/critics are appreciated!


End file.
